The Threat
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: Something has the Lycans up and moving, and when the truth is figured out, it will bring the Dark Wizard Voldemort to team up with the Lycans, and the oldest vampire clans will come out of hiding, and Harry Potter is in danger. Vamp Warrior Selene and Hybrid Michael Corvin must protect Harry, but who will protect them? Harry must face the enemies, and Original Vamp Marcus...
1. The Attack

_This is a story I've been planning for awhile, so here's the description._

**Description. **Something has the Lycans up and moving, and the remaining vampires are coming out of hiding, and with the Dark Wizard Voldemort teams up with the oldest Lycans left alive, it's up to the Death Dealer Selene and Hybrid Michael Corvin to protect the teenager that's causing all of the ruckish, Harry Potter. But will they be able to be protected when a battle leaves Selene heavily injured, and Michael disappeared? And Harry has to deal with fighting Voldemort, Marcus, the Lycans, and the moment it comes, he may have to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect the people he cares for most...

_Please review and thanks._

* * *

Chapter One. The Attack.

* * *

Whatever happened to Harry, he couldn't believe it... he had just ran out on his friends, and now was roaming the streets quickly, and felt an uneasiness as he reached an alley, and sat down.

The clouds were like rolling bowling balls going over each other, and the thunder was the clashing of the ball with the bowling pins.

Rain poured down on the streets of London, and Harry's glasses fogged up moments after he sat down.

"God dang it!" said Harry, to himself, wiping the blood off of his face.

_Flash back._

_Fred and George were arguing loudly in the twin's room, and Harry was walking downstairs when he got hit in the face by the door, and Harry's nose started bleeding fast._

_"Good thing I'm leaving..." said Harry, to himself, and apparated away in a flash, and George just looked at Fred._

The moment Harry got his glasses back on, he still felt that uneasiness, and felt someone watching him. He looked around frantically, and saw a woman pointing a gun at him, and Harry stood up, and heard a growl...

"What the..." started Harry, but then suddenly he was thrown into a wall, into a warehouse, where he laid in the middle of a storage space.

Something big was coming after him, and Harry had to hide. He didn't want to find out what that thing was...

Harry ran quickly behind a medium size box, and opened it up, and hid inside of it, and closed it quickly.

_What the hell was that thing?_ thought Harry, as he held his breath to a minimum. Sitting there, he heard the growl again, but it sounded closer than before, it had to be literally right on top of him, and suddenly the bullet went off.

Harry didn't want to open the door, fearing that whatever the thing was that attacked him was one of the little thugs that roamed London.

But suddenly, all of the sounds he were trying to process stopped abruptly... and Harry opened the side, and the female threw him out into the wall.

"What do you want with me? I didn't do nothing to you!" said Harry, scared for his life.

That woman made him fear for his life, but at the same time, he was glad she had saved his life, but she could also kill him.

"Why are you being followed by them?" asked the woman.

"By who? All I know was that I was thrown in here, I never got a look at what that thing was!" said Harry.

"Here's what threw you." said the woman, pointing to a corner, where a hairy, half man, half dog thing was hanging on the wall, dead.

"What is that thing? Reminds me of a werewolf." said Harry.

"That's because it is, a lycan better known. It wanted you for something, do you know what?" asked the woman.

"I honestly don't know, I wiped my face off because I had blood on it, but other than that, I don't know." said Harry.

"What are you talking about? When I first saw you, your nose was broke, but now... it's healed." said the woman. "Are you a vampire or something?"

"No, I'm not a werewolf or a vampire miss. And how do you know what those things are anyway?" asked Harry.

"My name is Selene, and you already have an idea of what I am..." said the woman, named Selene.

"What... oh my freaking god." said Harry, running out, not wanting to find out exactly what she was, and the next thing he knew was that there was another growl, but it was from inside the warehouse, and suddenly there was arguing. "I need to plainly get out of here."

Harry ran into the streets, and cars halted to a stop, and Harry's glasses fell off of his wet, and bloody face, and he bolted away, and hurried to Privet Drive, and entered his house, and got into his room, and closed his blinds, and sat down in his closet and shut it for the night... unaware of what was to come the next morning.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	2. Selene & Michael

_Here's the second Chapter, please review and thanks._

* * *

Chapter Two. Selene and Michael

* * *

The morning came quite slow, and Harry opened his closet door open, and held his head as he felt his headache reach his eyes, and it throbbed painfully.

Harry entered the small bathroom, and looked at his nose. Was his nose really broke when that Selene character first saw him? He didn't understand any of it, all he knew was that he was attacked by a Lycan.

That Selene may have saved his life, but she definitely scared him to the point of no sleep. Harry exited the bedroom, and walked down to the living room, and opened the door, and there, was his glasses, slightly cracked.

She knew where he lived, that meant she could enter the hosue, and possibly kill him like she did the Lycan.  
Harry rubbed his face, and noticed a knife had a note tied to it stabbed into the door. What it said was sort of hard to read.

_Come to the warehouse where the Lycan attacked you. Now._

Harry didn't want to go, but he didn't have a choice, he didn't know what to expect... and Harry rubbed his head hard. He truly didn't want to go, but he did, and apparated in a blur to the warehouse.

Inside was Selene talking with a man who reminded Harry of a person from a bad area. Harry noticed that the man was looking at him, and Harry entered slowly.

"Why am I even here? And why are you following me?" asked Harry.

"You saw the Lycan, you have to tell us why it attacked you." said the man, named Michael.

"I don't have to tell you anything..." said Harry, reaching behind his back to grab his wand that was on the ground, he dropped it last night.

"Don't even try anything. You already know we can kill you in an instant." said Selene.

"I don't have to, all I need is just a second or two. Oh, and stay away from me. Got it?" said Harry, diving for the wand, and shot a spell, and apparated away.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Michael, as the two got up, and looked at each other. "Please tell me we're still the only supernatural beings in this warehouse... right?"

"Now we are. But there's something about that guy. He just reminds me of someone in a prophecy." said Selene.

"Let me guess... we're heading to the library?" asked Michael, a little disgusted.

"Yep... but not the public." said Selene.

_Meanwhile at the Subway._

After apparating away from the warehouse, Harry apparated into the subway stairs, and his glasses fell. Harry walked down the steps, and rubbed his nose that was just healed fully, and put the glasses into place.

_What in god's name was those two? I have a bad feeling about all of this._ thought Harry, and there was that uneasiness again, and he looked behind him, and saw two rugged males speed-walking over towards him.

"Great... I have a really bad feeling about this now." said Harry, running, and the two men shot at Harry, but Harry managed to dive under a table, and he saw everyone clear out. "Time for action Potter."

He pulled his wand out, and stood up.

"STUPEFY!" said Harry, shooting the red spell across the room, into the dark colored male, throwing him into a door. The other male suddenly took his shirt off, and Harry knew what was going to happen. "Oh you have to be kidding me..."

Then, the male's skin grew darker, hair started to form, his nose turned into a snout, then his human teeth turned into canine teeth, and the nails had just turned claws, and then, there stood a bloody lycan.

"Great..." muttered Harry, and remembered what he did last night before he went to bed.

_Flash back. _

_Harry rummaged through his uncle's drawers while his uncle Vernon was downstairs, watching his shows, and found an 9mm pistol, and it had silver bullets._

_"Silver hurts werewolves... this will work to my advantage." said Harry, and put it under his shirt, and entered his room quickly, as he heard Vernon walking up the steps._

Harry pulled the 9mm out, and shot quickly, and a bullet wizzed through the air at light speed, and crashed into the lycan's eye, killing the lycan on contact.

"NO!" yelled the other male, and shot at Harry, but the bullet hit the nearby train.

_**A unknown Library**_.

Selene and Michael entered the library, and Selene managed to find the book she was looking for.

The book was a manuscript full of prophecies, and Selene went to a page towards the back, and her eyes grew wide, there... on a page, was Harry Potter standing in front of a crowd of Lycans, and the elder Markus and the Dark Lord Voldemort were moving towards him.

"What does this mean?" asked Michael.

"It means we need to find him, before Markus or anyone else does." said Selene, and they rushed out.

_**The Subway.** _

Harry stayed under the table as the male turned into a larger Lycan, and grabbed the table, and threw it.

"Crap." said Harry, being thrown, and Harry used a slow down spell, in order to pull his wand out, and reload the pistol.

He shot a freeze spell, into the Lycan, paralyzing him, and shot. The bullet hit the Lycan in the heart, and the spells wore off, but the Lycan was still alive.

"No..." said Harry, crashing into a table, and laid very bloody.

Suddenly, all Harry heard was a very loud and painful bang, and the Lycan fell, and there standing in front of Harry, was Selene and Michael, and Michael was in a weird looking form.

"What the heck is he?" asked Harry.

"He's a hybrid, part werewolf, part vampire." said Selene, helping Harry up, as Harry put his wand away, and

Selene noticed something laying down on the floor nearby.

She grabbed it, and opened it, and she looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"I knew it... you're the boy who lived." said Selene.

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	3. Prophecies

_Here's Chapter Three. Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Three. Prophecy._ **

* * *

"I knew it, you're the boy who lived." said Selene, looking at Harry in amazement. Michael turned back to human as Harry rubbed his face. "Or that's what this Albus Dumbledore says."

"Dumbledore..." said Harry, grinding his teeth.

"Well, now that we have this sorted out, mind telling me what the hell that means?" asked Michael, and Harry took his wand out of his pocket.

"I'm a wizard, or a warlock, whatever you want to call it. I survived a killing spell, that's why I'm called the Boy Who Lived. But how did you know that?" asked Harry, now focusing his attention to Selene.

"I saw it in this book of prophecies, you have your own, but it's been altered, now you have to face two people. That Dark Lord and the elder vampire Marcus." said Selene.

"Who's Marcus?" asked Harry.

"He's the first actual vampire, son of Alexander Corvinus. Michael's a descendant of him, that's why he's able to be a hybrid, because of Alexander." said Selene.

"I suppose Marcus had a sister or brother who was the first lycan, didn't he?" asked Harry, and Selene nodded.

"William, the first true Lycan, but his rage was uncontrollable, they couldn't turn back to human, unlike the latest lycans." said Selene.

"Where's the book of prophecies?" asked Harry, and Selene looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, you took down a Lycan on your own, that means Marcus is after you. That's great. We need to go." said Selene.

"I'll catch up with you Selene, I'll move the bodies out of sight." said Harry, and began dragging the bodies, and as Selene and Michael went out of sight, one of the bodies breathed, and Harry heard it, and gulped.

The Lycan threw Harry, and Harry landed on his feet surprisingly, and blood dripped onto the floor. The lycan quickly darted off while Harry coughed.

"Shit." said Harry, and realized something bit him. "UH... SELENE!"

Selene appeared, and saw the bite, and covered her mouth.

"What is it?" asked Michael, and saw the bite.

"Will it turn him?" asked Michael.

"If it's deep enough." said Selene, and Harry fell to the floor, and she ran over to him, and looked at the bite. "No, it won't thank god."

**_That night._**

Harry woke up in the middle of a room, and coughed hard, and saw Selene in her tight battle suit. She was reading the book with the prophecies.

"You're up. Good." said Selene.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"You were bit by a lycan, luckily it won't turn you." said Selene.

"Yeah. Thank god, I need to go see my friends." said Harry, and Selene saw him get up, and she pushed him onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, you have to hide here for a while, we've already talked to Dumbledore." said Selene, and Harry's eyes got dark.

"Why can't Dumbledore understand I have to see my friends, they're in danger." said Harry, getting up again, but Selene grabbed him.

"They'll be in more danger when you're near them! Marcus and Voldemort will be expecting that! It's better if you're here." said Selene.

"What about this prophecy?" asked Harry, calming down.

"Read it for yourself." said Selene.

_In a time of war between the vampires, lycans, and wizards-witches, there is a breaking point, one person who can change everything about the war... and the first vampire and the dark wizard will be after him. Many deaths will come from the battle at the end, and it will mean life or death when it comes to the humans... _

"So I'm basically the only one who can stop this war?" asked Harry.

"Basically. Time we train." said Selene.

"What?" asked Harry, and Selene grabbed Harry's arm, and threw him into the floor. "Ow."

_**Two Days later...**_

Harry knew more things than he did two days ago, he knew how to kill a lycan, and any rogue vampires. Selene and Michael had just finished up training, and Harry laid down...

* * *

_please review and thanks  
_


	4. The Burrow

_Here's Chapter Four. Please review and thanks._

* * *

_**Chapter Four. The Burrow.**_

* * *

Harry finally managed to get up when he saw that Selene and Michael were asleep, and entered a small room, and pulled his wand out, and apparated away to the Burrow, where he crashed into the driveway, and his skin ripped on the rocks.

He got up, and walked into the Burrow, and saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley talking on the staircase.

"Guys." said Harry, and Hermione looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron, a little disgusted.

"I had to check to see if you were okay." said Harry, and Hermione looked at him weirdly, as Harry held his neck, where the lycan bite was.

"What's that on your neck?" asked Hermione, and Harry pulled his shirt up.

"Nothing Hermione... just a little cut." said Harry, and Hermione got up, and pulled his shirt collar off the wound.

"A little cut? That's a bite Harry. Was that one of your family members?" asked Hermione, and Harry shook his head.

"A lycan." said Harry, and Ron looked at him. "Werewolf."

"Wait... you're going to turn." said Hermione.

"No I won't, not deep enough." said Harry, and pulled his grey jacket on, and that was when he heard the noise.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, and Harry grasped his wand and his 9mm.

"Stay in here." said Harry, and walked outside, and there stood in front of the house was a group of Lycans.

"Harry... what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"STAY IN THERE!" yelled Harry, and then he noticed vampires entering the house. "Get everyone outside! NOW!"  
As soon as everyone was outside, the vampires launched out of the windows, and Harry loaded the gun, and shot, and it hit a vampire in the the neck, and he fell to the ground hard.

Suddenly a Lycan went to attack Harry, but Harry spun around, and pulled a clip out, and shot the last bullet out of the used clip, and put the new one in. As soon as he shot, the first lycan was hit, and silver nitrite entered the blood stream, and killed it.

Harry shot another bullet, and the bullet wizzed through the air, glowing blue, and it hit a vampire, and the vampire exploded into a fireball.

"How is Harry doing that?" asked Hermione, and Harry sensed what was going to happen, and Harry pushed Hermione as a Lycan came launching down, and Harry put the gun away, and punched the Lycan in the face, throwing him into the wall.

Hermione looked at Harry, and gasped when Harry broke the Lycan's neck, and slammed the Lycan into another vampire, and then Harry reloaded his gun quickly.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Harry, and then shot a bullet, laced with an explosive, and when it hit the target, it exploded, and sunlight and silver flew through the air, and then he noticed a few Lycans were still alive, and they were healing quickly. "Uh... this isn't good."

He ran towards the lycans, and punched them in the stomach, and threw them into the ground, and grabbed his wand, and shot a spell, and it killed the lycans on contact.

Blood was on Harry's face, and he looked around, and Hermione and Ron looked at him, scared.

"Who are you..." asked Hermione.

"The Boy Who Lived. That's who." said Harry, and apparated away. Hermione looked at Ron, and there was a silence.

_**The Safehouse.**_

Harry entered the house, and wiped all of the blood off.

"Where have you been?" asked Michael.

"Selene was right, they were waiting. As soon as I got to Ron's... they attacked, only thing is... I won." said Harry.

"Well, guess the prophecy is true." said Selene, with crossed arms.

"Yeah. Time I embrace that." said Harry, and put a black leather jacket on, and cracked his knuckles.

"Time for training." said Selene, and went to throw Harry, but Harry already had her arm, and threw her to the ground. "Ow."

"That's payback." said Harry, and suddenly Selene grabbed Harry by the arms, and she flipped him onto the ground, and she was standing up.

"Now, I'm still two ahead." said Selene.

"Who's even keeping count?" asked Harry.

"Me." said Selene, and held a notepad, with a score.

"Real nice..." said Harry, and stood up, and dodged a tackle by Michael. "Not that quick..."

_**The Riddle House.**_**  
**

Voldemort and the elder vampire Marcus sat down at the table as the Death eaters, and now Lycans, were discussing whether Marcus would overthrow Voldemort.

"Potter killed a whole group of lycans and vampires without any help Marcus, what's the next step?" asked Voldemort.

"He was definitely protecting that family, but probably one of the younger ones, like the two girls, that "Mudblood" Granger and that Ginny Weasley. Let's see how Potter reacts when we take those two hostage, and turn them Lycan." said Marcus.

"When?" asked Voldemort.

"Easy. When he heads to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express." said Marcus. "But in the meantime, let's see how strong Potter really is, let's capture that hybrid Michael Corvin."

"But... he's part lycan, and part vampire, he's stronger than most of us." said Voldemort.

"That's where I come in..." said Marcus, and his skin turned blue, and two giant wings came out of his back. He was now in the human/vampire form.

"Let's capture ourselves a hybrid..." said Voldemort, smirking.

_**Safehouse.**_

Harry finished seeing the motions of the fight between him and Selene, and they were done for the day. He was free to go home... because the sun just rose.

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	5. The Harbor

_Here's Chapter Five. Thanks for everyone reading the story. More reviews I get, the sooner the chapters will be here. Please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Chapter Five. The Harbor**_

* * *

_Sure... maybe it's wrong I enjoy hunting down the beasts that are hunting me, but if I have to, I must. _thought Harry entering Privet Drive.

There was definitely a weird silence when he walked inside of the living room, and he realized that something was wrong.

"Uncle Vernon? Dudley? Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry, and he saw blood on the walls. "No." Harry loaded his gun, and walked slowly into the kitchen, and didn't see anyone. Just emptyness.

Harry entered the basement, and nothing was there still. What happened? thought Harry, He walked upstairs, and heard movement.

"Hello?" asked Harry, and entered his room, which was the only one open. He looked in, and saw Hedwig, his owl. "There you are. It's only you. Good."

Harry heard breathing, and he looked around, and hanging on the wall was Dudley, who was very bloody, and barely alive.

"Dudley!" said Harry.

"Potter..." said Dudley._  
_

_Flash back.  
_

_Harry had just punched Dudley hard in the face, and Vernon made him leave, and Harry went to The Burrow, and sat down on the couch, and Hermione wanted to talk to him.  
_

_"Hey." said Hermione.  
_

_"Hey..." said Harry, not really chatty.  
_

_"Everything okay?" asked Hermione.  
_

_"Yeah. Just punched Dudley, hard." said Harry, chuckling.  
_

_"He hit you too it seems like." Harry nodded lightly, not wanting to pinch a nerve on his neck.  
_

_"It's the weirdest feeling, it hardly even hurt when he hit me. Maybe it's just me." said Harry.  
_

_"I don't know about you, but I need to tell you something, in private." said Hermione, and took him upstairs.  
_

_"What did you want to talk about?" asked Harry.  
_

_"Sirius left a letter for you, but I read it, and it's not good." said Hermione.  
_

_"Why did you read it?" asked Harry, a little mad.  
_

_"I thought maybe it involved us in a way. But truth was... it was saying that your final battle with Voldemort... it's in a few months." said Hermione.  
_

_"But... the... I'm not ready." said Harry.  
_

_"Maybe you are Harry, think about it, you killed a giant snake, fought dementors, survived the trials at the twiwizard tournament, survived the fight with Voldemort three or four times." said Hermione.  
_

_"It doesn't count Hermione. I'm going to die... nothing to it." said Harry, and then something entered his mind, and rage filled his body, and then he stormed downstairs, and then suddenly that was when Fred and George's door opened, hitting Harry's face. _

Harry pulled Dudley off the wall, and noticed that there was a weird sound, like wings flapping outside, and giant some sort of giant bat flying towards the harbor.

"Marcus..." said Harry... and then Dudley gave his final breath. Harry let Hedwig go free, and then apparated to the harbor, and had the guns fully loaded.

When he arrived, all he saw was Marcus land, and he turned to normal, and had blood on his mouth.

"You're going to regret that Marcus." said Harry.

"Ah... you know who I am." said Marcus, smiling, and put a cloak on.

"Yeah, I know exactly who you are." said Harry. "You killed my only living family. You'll regret that."

"Oh... will I now?" asked Marcus, with an evil voice.

Harry looked at him, and all that was heard, was a growl from Harry, and Harry pulled his wand out, and suddenly Marcus extended his wings, and Harry's eyes grew wide, and the wings went crackling through the air like jets, into Harry's stomach and shoulder.

"AH!" yelled Harry, and using his free arm, shot a spell into Marcus, throwing him, and the wings broke off, with Harry still on, and he fell to the ground.

The next thing Harry knew was Michael appear, with Selene, and Marcus threw Selene, as Michael went hybrid mode, and ran towards Marcus.

Marcus healed his wings, and Voldemort appeared, and the two grabbed Michael, and apparated away.

"MICHAEL!" yelled Selene, and covered her mouth, and Harry coughed out blood. "Harry."

She ran over, and pulled the wings out of Harry, who was just about to lose consciousness.

"No, keep awake..." said Selene. Harry closed his eyes, and Selene noticed he wasn't breathing. Selene gave him CPR to the point where she was about to do a breath for him, when he suddenly breathed. "Thank god..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	6. The Rescue

_Here's Chapter Six. I just realized something with the chapters and the reviews, whatever the chapters are, multiply it by 2 to get the amount of reviews, it's awesome! Please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Chapter Six. The Rescue.**_

* * *

Marcus had nearly killed Harry at the harbor, and he had taken Michael captive. Harry laid on the bed in the safehouse, as Selene got the weapons loaded, and waited til the night began.

Harry had just woke up, and held his shoulder.

"Ouch." grunted Harry. He got up slowly, full of pain, and walked to the bathroom, and took his shirt off, and looked at the wounds, Selene had gave him a healing potion, and it was working quickly. It was already fully healed, but it still really hurt.

"You're up. Time to go." said Selene, as Harry put his shirt on, and put his grey jacket back on, and loaded his gun with uv and silver bullets.

"Let's do this, wait... what are we doing?" asked Harry.

"Saving Michael. Marcus has him." said Selene.

"Wait... Selene. You're pregnant." said Harry, noticing Selene's different figure.

"Yeah..." said Selene.

"I know where Michael is. I'll go. Just don't worry. I have a stupid plan. Give me your ammo." said Harry.

_**Moments later...** _

Harry stood with a giant gun, like an ak-47, but it was full of uv bullets, and missile shooter full of uv and silver particles.

"Whoa..." said Selene.

"I'll be back with Michael, that, or Michael will." said Harry, and apparated in a flash of light.

_**The Riddle House.** _

Harry moved his foot, and saw a piece of yellow shirt, and remembered what happened two years earlier.

"Cedric." said Harry, and heard a loud yell. He darted into the house, unaware that behind each graves were Lycans and vampires watching him.

Harry entered the living room, and saw a few vampires in deep rest, and he pulled a clip out, and loaded.

He knew where Michael was by a noise, and then the vampires woke up, and saw Harry.

"Shit." said Harry, running, and the vampires darted at Harry quickly. They tackled Harry, and Harry used a slow down spell, and turned around, and shot, and the bullet was close enough to exit out of the first vampire into the next one, and they both exploded into ash.

The front door's knob was turning, and Harry knew they were waiting for him... Harry loaded the missile, and when the first lycan appeared in the doorway with the crowd behind him, Harry shot, and it hit the lycan, and it fell into the middle of the graveyard, and the missile went off.

Harry ran up the steps quickly, into the top of house, and found Michael being held by two silver ropes.

"Michael." said Harry, and then shot the ropes, breaking it, and then Michael fell.

Harry caught him, and then he knew it was coming. Two Death eaters entered, and Harry pulled his wand out, and shot a spell into them.

"Come on." said Harry, and then pulled five grenades out, regular ones, but very explosive. He pulled the triggers, and threw them. The moment they went off, Harry and Michael apparated away.

_**The Safehouse.** _

Harry and Michael fell into the floor as they apparated in, and Selene saw Michael, and Harry held his bloody arm, and went into the bathroom.

"How bad was the guards?" asked Selene, as Harry came out.

"Bad enough that it took a missile and five grenades to take all of them out, permanantly, Voldemort and Marcus need a new Headquarters, so lucky us." said Harry.

"Isn't tomorrow the first of September?" asked Michael.

"Hogwarts. I need to get my supplies still." said Harry.

"Lucky for you, your friend Hermione came over, she said if we saw you to give it to you. She doesn't seem too happy with you." said Selene.

"I would imagine, after all, I did show up there and kill a lot of lycans and vampires. I just hope Marcus knows this means war. And nowhere's going to be safe, not even Hogwarts." said Harry.

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	7. The Hogwarts Express

_Here's Chapter Seven. Please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven. The Hogwarts Express.**_

* * *

Harry got ready to go early the next morning, and put his gun into his pockets, not wanting it to be seen.

"See you later Harry." said Michael.

"Just take care of your kid Michael." said Harry, and apparated away to Platform 9 3/4. When he arrived at the platform with his stuff, Harry darted into the platform, and went through to the other side of the form, and stood at the Hogwarts Express.

_Hogwarts here I come_. thought Harry, and then that was when he got tapped on his shoulder, and he spun around.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hey. Sorry about the other day..." said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for getting my stuff, it's been a little crazy this summer." said Harry, hugging Hermione.

"You're welcome." said Hermione, and a very tired Ron appeared walking towards the train.

"He seems tired..." said Harry, and Ron tripped, and fell face first in.

"Yeah... he woke up late. Hey, did you hear about that storm heading our way?" asked Hermione, and Harry nodded, knowing what was actually in that storm.

_Lycans, and Death eaters._ thought Harry.

"Let's get on, you and I have a lot to talk about." said Harry, and the two got on the train, and Ginny got into the compartment with him and Hermione, while Ron slept. Harry closed the compartment door, and locked it, and shut the blinds that he conjured up on the window and door.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Just in case." said Harry, to himself.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Look, you know how I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Ginny.

"I'm also supposed to kill the first vampire, Marcus." said Harry. "He's the one who sent those werewolves and vampires to the Burrow."

"Really? They are crazy..." said Hermione.

"Yeah, and they might be coming straight... for... the... train." said Harry.

"That's why you locked the door?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah." said Harry, noticing the overcast on them, and lightning appeared, and the train suddenly stopped and the lights went out.

"Stay in here." said Harry, and looked out, and had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Harry gulped slightly when he heard the growls, and a scream._  
_

"Harry?" asked Hermione, looking out of the window.

"What?" asked Harry, and saw what she was looking at.

"Crap." said Hermione.

Harry pulled a sniper rifle out, and locked his sights on a lycan running towards the train. All that was heard was a loud bang, and a howl, and the lycan was dead.

Harry heard a scream, and then, running into the hall of the trains, pulled some silver knuckles out, and put it on, and saw Lycans running towards him.

He ran to a Lycan, and punched it, and the Lycan threw Harry into the glass of his compartment door, and Harry fell onto the floor near Hermione and Ginny.

"Ouch..." said Harry, sounding like Batman. "I'm a Karate man! I bleed on the inside..."

The Lycan roared at Harry.

"Maybe not!" said Harry, and time froze, and all they saw was a blur as Harry killed the lycan, and he pulled a pistol out, and as a Lycan tried to climb in to grab Hermione, Harry shot it in the head, and it fell out.

The train started moving quickly, but no lights were on yet.

Lycans came through the floor and one grabbed Ginny, and Harry grabbed it, and stuck a knife through it's neck, and threw it off the train.

"Stay on the seats!" said Harry, and then saw a darker colored Lycan walking towards the compartment, and Harry gulped.

He waited til it got to him, and punched it hard in the stomach.

The Lycan grabbed Harry's face, and put him on the windowsill, and put his face out as it grabbed Hermione.

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione, and then with amazing strength, Harry grabbed the Lycan's arm, and broke it, and then punched the Lycan in the face hard, and threw it off of the train.

"Hermione." said Harry, hugging her, as the lights finally came on, and Harry saw Hermione got bit... and it was deep. More Lycans were coming... and the lights went out again, and the Lycans came into the compartment, and Harry pulled a grenade out, and made sure Hermione was hanging on the outside of the train for a minute, and put the grenade on set, and it went off.

Silver flew through the air, and the Lycans exploded into dust.

Blowing the silver out of there, Harry got Hermione in, and Ginny screamed loudly, and Harry noticed the reason, a Lycan had hold of her neck.

"GINNY!" yelled Harry, and shot a bullet, and it killed the last lycan, and Hermione wasn't letting go of Harry for a chance.

Hermione and Ginny were both bit, they were going to be Lycans...

* * *

_Please review and thanks _


	8. The Plan

_Here's Chapter Eight. Please review and thanks._

* * *

_**Chapter Eight. The Plan.**_

* * *

Harry and the three got to the Great Hall later than they were expecting, but Harry had to cover Hermione and Ginny's bite. It was only three days until the full moon, the Lycans who bit them were dead, but that didn't really matter now.

It was too late to save them, it was just plainly too late. Now Harry had to contact Michael and Selene, he knew Marcus's plan, better than he wanted to. His two closest friends were going to be Lycans, and they were going to be ordered to kill Harry.

He had to protect them. Maybe since Michael doesn't have to turn, maybe if they're the same blood match, just maybe. It has to be fast though.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, word has it that some werewolves attacked the Hogwarts Express, were any students hurt?" asked Professor Dumbledore, and suddenly as the large doors opened, came in Harry, with blood on his face, and jacket, and Hermione and Ginny, who had the bites revealed.

"Yeah, these two. They're going to turn, we have a major problem." said Harry, and people gasped when they saw the bites.

"How did they survive?" asked Dumbledore.

"I killed the wolves, I nearly got killed myself. But I didn't get bit." said Harry.

"Any one know how to cure a werewolf bite? Professor Slughorn?" asked Professor Sprout.

"I don't know this kind of werewolf though, I'd need an example of the werewolf, if it's like Remus Lupin, then I can cure it, but if it's different, where it stands on two, and..." began Professor Slughorn, and Harry stopped him.

"Like this?" asked Harry, as Hagrid held a Lycan.

"Yeah, it's uncurable." said Slughorn, and Hermione looked at Harry with pity.

"I think I know a way, but I would need to leave the castle, and they're surrounding the place as we speak. I know it, they're originally after me. I'm supposed to stop this." said Harry.

"Come with me... all three of you." said Professor Dumbledore, and the three went to the Headmaster's office. "What do you mean they were after you?"

"Voldemort has teamed up with the first vampire, Marcus, he sent the Lycans to take Hermione and Ginny, but I compromised the plans. There's a man, named Alexander Corvinus... he's the one to fix this, his blood is the key, if they are bit a vampire, while Corvinus's blood is in their system, they can be hybrids. Part vampire, part lycan. I know an actual hybrid."

"But you can't leave the castle to get the blood." said Dumbledore.

"I know, in three nights, they're going to change, if I don't get the blood by then, they'll kill more people than we need dead, trust me, I need Hermione to come with me, if I'm correct, it may just do the trick. A hybrid won't need to change." said Harry.

"You better know what you're doing." said Dumbledore, and Ginny entered, and Harry noticed the bite was already disappearing.

"We don't have much time, you two, get on regular clothes, we're heading on a trip for a few days. And I hope it's only two." said Harry.

"Alright..." said Hermione, and the two went to the rooms, and came back in regular clothes. Hermione hugged Harry, and Harry looked at Hermione's wound, and realized it was just beginning to heal...

"Come on." said Harry, and Ginny got close, and the three apparated to the safehouse.

Selene was asleep when the three arrived, but Michael was watching television... barely awake.

"Michael." said Harry, and Michael looked at him with a little confusion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Michael.

"We have a problem." said Harry, showing Hermione and Ginny's bites.

"Oh boy." said Michael.

"We need Alexander Corvinus' blood. If he created the vampire and werewolves, he can cure them." said Harry.

"I'm a descendant of him, I may be able to find him. If he's still alive." said Michael.

"I think I can find him." said Harry.

"Okay, but you may want to wait til morning..." said Michael.

"We better. Let's head back to the castle for tonight." said Harry, and then his head pounded a little, and it was a vision of Marcus and Voldemort talking.

_"He may have killed the Lycans, but the two are bit, they'll turn, and they'll come to us." said Marcus. Voldemort smiled, as they entered a manor, and Lucius Malfoy smiled slightly as the two entered.  
_

_"What if Potter tries to interfere?" asked Lucius._

_"We will have the two kill him..." said Marcus... _

Harry gulped, and looked at Hermione and Ginny with a fearful sight.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"We have to go... now. There's no time to lose." said harry, and the three apparated away, quickly.

The sun was just bearing the horizon.

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	9. Lycan Steakhouse

_Here's Chapter Nine. Please review and thanks._

* * *

_**Chapter Nine. Lycan Steakhouse.**_

* * *

Harry sat down against a tree as the three came to a stop, and he yawned, and closed his eyes. He was so tired, and his neck was killing him from being thrown into the door of the compartment.

"Hey, guys... have you seen Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he was at Hogwarts, he went to the bathroom. Should we go get him?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny you can get him. We'll wait here. After all, we all can use the sleep." said Hermione. Ginny apparated away, and Harry felt weight on him, and he opened his eyes, and saw Hermione laying down on him.

"You tired?" asked Harry.

"We all are Harry... I know we have not that much time, but let's just sleep and talk later." said Hermione, and Harry nodded, and noticed something was pinching him, and he looked, Hermione had claws at the moment.

"Hermione, you're hurting me." said Harry, and Hermione moved her hand.

_**That Afternoon...** _

Harry got up, and saw Hermione was sweating hard, and he took his sleeve and wiped the sweat off, and put his hood up as he saw Ginny appear with Ron.

"Ginny, Ron, I'm going down to that steakhouse down there to see if I can get us some food. I'll be back." said Harry, and walked down the hill, and put the hood up all the way, and walked into the steakhouse, and mostly males were in the building.

"So, have you been to one of those lycan fights in the lower England area?" asked a male, as they were watching a television channel.

_Lycan steakhouse? Figures._ thought Harry, and sat down. Harry saw one of the males that was talking look at him.

"You're new, you a new lycan?" asked the male.

"Yeah... can't turn on will, but everyone else I see can. So you know, figures." said Harry.

"The name's Barkley. You?" asked the male.

"Rick. Nice to meet you." said Harry.

"Have you heard about the teen known as Harry Potter? He's being hunted down like a rabid animal by us." said Barkley.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we got two of his friends, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, they'll be turning in a few days. So we'll have two new recruits, have you watched Lycan fights before?" asked Barkley.

"No. What's that?" asked Harry, interested.

"You know wrestling? This is Lycan fighting, a version of it, but a fight to the death." said Barkley.

"I'm not a fighter. If anything, I'm more of a wimp. Believe me." said Harry, and Barkley looked at him weird.

"You don't seem like a lycan." said Barkley.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You just don't seem like a lycan to me." said Barkley.

"May I take your order?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah, I'll just take some sandwiches to go. At least four." said Harry.

"That'll be five dollars." said the waitress.

"Here you go." said Harry, handing the money to the waitress, and suddenly all grew silent.

"What's that on your hand?" asked the waitress, and Harry only saw red.

"What?" asked Harry.

"That..." said the waitress, seeing the puncture wounds from Hermione's claws.

" I did that. My nails are a little sharp." said Harry, acting like he was not trying to heal, and then using a healing spell.

"Good, you are a lycan, otherwise they would kill you." said the waitress.

"Yeah... no doubt." said Harry, and the sandwiches came.

The news came on, and Marcus was holding a picture of Harry, and Harry hurried out with the sandwiches, and then the people in there realized who that was.

Suddenly they turned into lycans and ran towards Harry, who was darting up the hill.

"Let's go!" yelled Harry.

Harry ran like a bat out of hell as the Lycans ran towards him, and Harry pulled a missile out, and shot it.

Silver flew through the air, and Harry remembered Hermione and Ginny. He grabbed the three, and they apparated away quickly to escape.

_**Somewhere near the Atlantic Ocean...**_

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat down panting a little.

"Hey, here's your food, I'm freaking too scared to eat." said Harry, and realized there was blood dripping out of the bag, and Harry looked. "Nevermind..."

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Human body parts." said Harry, throwing it away.

They saw a ship, and there on the ship, looking at Harry, was that but none other than Alexander Corvinus.

"No freaking way." said Harry... realizing who it was. But Hermione and Ginny fell to the ground, and they started to get dark colored. "Oh lord..."

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	10. When the moon comes around

_Here's Chapter Ten. Please review and thanks. if you want, check out my other stories that are probably better wrote than this._

* * *

_**Chapter Ten. When the moon comes around.**_

* * *

Harry and the three got on the ship, and Harry noticed it was a full moon.

"You Alexander Corvinus?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Alexander.

"I need your help, they're going to turn into Lycans in a few minutes. Please, help me." said Harry. Ron looked around, and noticed that there was a bit of a weird noise coming from the hills, like wings flapping.

"How do you expect me to help them? They're no better than any other lycans... why should I?" asked Alexander, and Hermione looked at him.

"Unless you want your head tore off... I suggest you do something." said Hermione, her skin getting hairy slightly.

"How do you become a hybrid?" asked Harry.

"Give them this. Then have a vampire bite them, otherwise they'll be lycan..." said Alexander, and handed Harry a vile of blood, and Harry heard it, the flapping of wings.

"Marcus..." said Harry. "Guys, go to the safehouse! I'll be there in a minute!" said Harry, and pulled his guns out.

"You expect to kill my son like that?" asked Alexander.

"Only defense I got." said Harry.

"You're more pathetic than Marcus. Who are you? You are definitely not the Boy Who Lived... the one to kill Marcus." said Alexander.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Harry, showing his scar, and as he saw Marcus appear, Hermione and the three disappeared.

Harry saw Marcus land, and hiss.

"Oh boy..." said Harry, and Marcus went to punch Harry, hard, and suddenly Harry managed to get a hit on Marcus's wing, and threw him into the side of the ship wall.

Marcus flew into Harry, throwing him through the air, and into the water below.

"Father..." said Marcus, and grabbed Alexander, and Harry stood soaked, and held a gun.

"Leave him the hell alone." said Harry, and shot, and it went through Marcus, and then Alexander fell, and Harry tackled Marcus.

Marcus body slammed Harry, and broke the floor, and Harry and Marcus fell to the floor below. Harry got up, with blood on his face, and he ran at Marcus as he got up.

Harry jumped up, and did a dragon kick into Marcus's face, and Marcus fell into a shelf, and it fell on him.

"Bout time." said Harry, and the shelf slammed into Harry, and threw him to the top of the ship, and Harry saw his wand, he had forgot all about it.

"So, this is the power of the Boy Who Lived? The one who fought the Dark Lord Voldemort?" asked Marcus, walking slowly at Harry.

"_Accio WAND!_" yelled Harry, and the wand flew into Harry's hand. "_Confringo!_"

There was a huge explosion, and Marcus disappeared in a flash, and Harry laid bloody, and had a major bite on his neck, from Marcus.

"My god... you're going to be the ultimate weapon..." said Alexander.

"What?" asked Harry, coughing out blood.

"You need that vile more than your friends, they may be Lycan, but you... you're the one thing who can truly survive anything. Except Marcus and William and Voldemort combined." said Alexander, and suddenly Hermione and Ginny and Selene appeared, and had a vile, of blood, half empty.

"Harry? What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione, who's skin was just beginning to turn normal, when Harry's back started to change form.

"Give him the rest of that vile!" said Alexander, and Selene threw the vile through the air, as Harry sat up, and yelled in pain, and the blood flew into his mouth, and down his throat, and Harry held his stomach hard, and rolled overboard.

"HARRY!" exclaimed Ginny.

"We're in for some fun..." said Alexander.

The water started bubbling, and all of a sudden, a dark colored figure flew out, and landed on the ship, and had a mixture of canine and vampire teeth, and had a black outline on him, and it's feet were made for speed, and it floated in the air.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, and the figure turned into Harry for a brief moment.

"Holy crap. Look at me." said Harry, and turned back into the thing.

"What is it?" asked Selene.

"A threat..." said Alexander, and Harry roared loudly.

"It's the ultra hybrid." said Hermione. "Lycan, vampire, and wizard. All in one form."

Harry turned to normal, and looked at Hermione.

"You're still a lycan..." hissed Harry, his eyes glowing a bright blue and red color. He saw Hermione slowly changing, and so was Ginny. "Both of you are. But not as fast. It didn't work..."

"Oh... it worked." said Alexander, and Harry looked at him.

"You... you planned THIS!" yelled Harry, and Marcus appeared, holding Michael, and behind him was an army of Lycans.

"Give us the girls, or the hybrid gets it." said Marcus.

"Never..." said Harry, and turned into the ultra hybrid, and then Marcus held a wooden stake, and threw Michael on board, and threw the stake straight into Michael's heart, and flew to Alexander, and bit him, and held a key to a chamber.

"The key to William's chamber. You're going to release him?" asked Selene.

"Yes... and there will be no stopping me." said Marcus.

"Not if he has anything to with it..." said Hermione, pointing at Harry, and all of a sudden, Harry went running really fast towards the ledge, and launched at Marcus.

Suddenly, Harry, the army, and Marcus were gone.

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	11. The Lockdown

_Here's Chapter eleven. Please review and thanks._

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven. The Lockdown**_

* * *

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, frantic, as Selene sat down, and pulled the stake out of Michael's body.

"He's with... Marcus, at the chamber... you... don't... have... much... time..." said Alexander, almost dead. "Only my blood can help you..."

Hermione bent down near Alexander, and her teeth came out, and knew what she had to do, and bit down on Alexander's wrist, and drank the blood, and her eyes turned black. She turned into a lycan suddenly, and she howled loudly, and then ran towards the water, and launched in.

Ginny looked at Selene, and then as her nose got extended, she ran towards the water, and lauched in.

_**The Chamber.** _

Harry climbed out of the deep water, and gasped for air.

"Damn." said Harry, gasping, and saw Marcus running up the steps, and Harry with a grey jacket on ran after him.

Harry jumped over a dead body, and then ran into the hallway, and looked, and saw Marcus disappear down a staircase.

Harry ran after him with agility, and launched into the staircase, and tackled Marcus, and the stairs gave out.

The two fell into the water, causing a huge splash through the air, and it hit the wall, and the ceiling, and Harry punched Marcus, and suddenly Marcus threw Harry, and flew into the chamber room, where William was.

"No." said Harry, and pulled the key out that Marcus had, and locked the door shut behind him, and Marcus realized.

"NO!" yelled Marcus, as Harry ran through the water, into the hallway, and down into the lower water, and swam towards the exit, and he climbed up the wall.

Harry climbed to the top, and gasped as he reached the top, and looked around, and noticed two lycans were going through the water, towards him, and Harry gulped.

Marcus had yelled really loud, and Harry knew he was lifting the blockage, and then Harry felt his magic block, and suddenly a hand grabbed Harry's neck, and he went falling downwards towards the water below inside the chamber holding.

_**The Ship.** _

Selene had Michael lifted into a helicopter, and had soldiers get in with her, and she wiped her mouth, that had Alexander's blood.

She had to risk dying to make sure Harry would survive tonight. The prophecy was too heavy for this... it had to continue through tonight.

_**Chamber.**_**  
**

Harry got up, and saw William standing over him, and the huge lycan roared, and then suddenly, two brown lycans growled.

"Hermione? Ginny?" asked Harry, and the two lycans ran at William, and then suddenly Harry lifted William up in the air, and threw him through the air, and the two girls turned back to normal, and hid on separate ends of the room.

Harry growled as he turned into a hybrid, and then body slammed William, and punched him hard.

"WILLIAM!" yelled Marcus, and threw Harry, into a wall. Harry yelled in pain, and Hermione stood up, and turned.

"NO HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, and his magic came back, and shot a spell into Hermione, throwing her, and then punched Marcus, and threw him into William. Harry got his hand healed, which was bloody from being thrown a moment earlier.

All he heard was the sound of a helicopter flying this way, and Harry gulped, knowing his life was on the line at this moment right there... right now...

Harry pulled his jacket on, and made sure he was fully healed, and he heard a loud scream of pain, and saw Ginny fall, and saw William howling loudly over her.

"GINNY!" yelled Harry, and with that, in a black jacket, and black hood, came Ron flying down, and shot at William, and Marcus ran at Ron, but Harry launched into Marcus, throwing him into the wall, and Harry punched Marcus hard enough to break the wall in half.

William looked at Ron, who just ran out of ammo, and William ran at Ron, and then a dark howl appeared, and a fully turned Hermione launched into William. Harry growled as he threw Marcus into the murky water, and then launched into William, who just threw Hermione.

Harry punched William, and lifted him up, and threw him through the air, and into the wall, and all they heard was a loud yelp.

Soldiers came flying down, and covered Ginny with a cloth, and then suddenly Marcus came flying out, and grabbed William, and they flew out of the chamber, and Harry wasn't letting them get away that easily...

Harry turned, and kept his jacket on, and ran towards the wall, and went launching off it, and onto the roof, and grabbed a rope, and swung it quickly, and it latched on William, and Harry swung down, and William came free falling down.

Harry growled loudly, and then out of nowhere, a missile hit him and William, throwing them over the ledge.

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione, in clothing now, and Harry turned back, and closed his eyes as he fell into the water...

* * *

_Please review and thanks  
_


	12. The Death of Harry Potter

_Here's Chapter Twelve. Please review and thanks. I know this is a very short chapter length wise, but this is like a breaking point in the story, the real fun in the story begins in the next few chapters, and it'll take some action out of the story, and stay at Hogwarts for a while, and Michael will be working at Hogwarts, and Selene isn't talked about very much.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve. The Death of Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_"HARRY!" screamed Hermione, as Harry fell into the water, and suddenly a fully healed, alive, Michael launched out of the helicopter, into the water, and grabbed Harry, and pulled him to the chamber opening, as Hermione and Ron hurried to Harry's side.  
_

_"STAY ALIVE!" said Ron, pressing down on Harry's heart, trying to keep it going, and Hermione saw Selene jump down, and she went to check on Ginny. "Come on Potter!"  
_

_"Stay alive!" yelled Ron, and with one final attempt, he punched really hard on Harry's chest, and he heard a loud gasp for air.  
_

_"There we go." said Michael.**  
**_

_**London Hosptial.  
**_

Harry laid just barely alive, and his eyes pried open, and all he saw was blurs... he couldn't really tell what he was doing, but he felt his chest, and noticed things were attached to it.

"Ugh..." groaned Harry, and then his sight came back to normal, and noticed Hermione and Ron sleeping on the chairs in there, and Harry ripped the things off of him, and stood up, and stumbled to his clothes, and got it on.

"Huh? Harry?" asked Ron, looking at him through tiresome eyes.

"Hey, tell Hermione I got released, don't come looking for me." said Harry, and apparated away, and Ron looked at Hermione, who was just woke up.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione, lightly.

"He got released, I think. Just go back to sleep. I'll take you back to the castle." said Ron, and the two apparated to Hogwarts._**  
**_

_**London Streets.  
**_

Harry walked into the alley near the warehouse, and fell into the warehouse, and he laid against a crate, and felt his heart slowly stopping, and he sighed one last time. Marcus and Voldemort appeared, and they grabbed Harry's almost fully dead body.

"He's dying..." said Marcus...

"Good... now we don't have to worry about him, what about the mudblood lycan?" asked Voldemort.

"She'll never know what happened..." said Marcus, and pulled a wooden stake out, and stabbed Harry's heart, and Harry gasped, and fell to the floor.

"Harry Potter... IS DEAD!" yelled Voldemort loudly, and it echoed through the streets, and while Ron and Hermione apparated away, they heard the full thing, and Hermione woke up fully.

Voldemort propelled Harry into the wall, and the two apparated away, leaving Harry's body... and then white lights started to surround Harry's body, and then he disappeared._**  
**_

_**Hogwarts.  
**_

Hermione and Ron were let in through Hogsmeade, and they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, where students were just heading to bed, and as Hermione sat down on the couch, she heard footsteps running through the halls.

Ron looked out, and saw Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Michael taking Harry's body into the Hospital Wing, and then while Hermione wasn't paying attention, Ron bolted out of the room, trying to be discreet, and he slid down the railing, and out of nowhere the staircase moved.

He fell over the ledge, and onto another railing, and had major stair burns, and landed on the fifth floor where the hospital wing would be, and hurried after the three men...

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Truth is revealed.**__Please review and thanks.__  
_


	13. The Truth is revealed

_Here's Chapter Thirteen. Please review and thanks. And the next chapter is going to be the final chapter for this book, but continues straight into the next book. But it goes six months ahead. The next book in the series is Awakening. Please review and thanks._

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen. The Truth is Revealed._ **

* * *

Running with the bulls was like nothing compared to what Harry looked like as Ron and the three entered the Hospital Wing, and put Harry on the bed, and Ron could smell death wreaking off of him like he had been dead for days._  
_

What was it about that way he looked that made Ron think he wasn't supposed to look like that, a body that was dead is supposed to look nasty, slightly bloated. Harry was normal, just really bloody.

In fact, it looked like he was just sleeping, but without breathing.

Ron noticed Michael's face, and it had a little bit of blue, like he wasn't entirely Michael.

"Michael?" asked Ron, and he spun around fast, and Ron knew it wasn't Michael at all. "Marcus..."

Ron cut his hand, and put his hand over Harry's chest, and let the blood fall in, and Marcus ripped his disguise off, and roared, and then the windows exploded.

Suddenly, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione bolted awake, and realized something was really wrong.

"You can't win now... Potter is dead... no use to try and win this time Weasley." said Marcus, and threw the adults into the wall, and Ron pulled Harry's olympia shotgun out, and shot.

Marcus fell into the floor, and then Ron looked at where Harry should be, but then he saw he was gone, and so was Marcus.

_**Astronomy**_** Tower.****  
**

Marcus was thrown into the wall, and coming out of the black shadows was Harry, with no glasses on, and had no jacket on.

Harry's eyes were full of anger, as him and Marcus looked at each other, and then the borders keeping Hogwarts safe broke, and then Death eaters swarmed through. Harry realized the plan now.

_With Harry being dead, they now could storm the castle, and take over the Wizarding World, then the mortals, and make lycans the dominant race. Harry couldn't let that happen._

Harry ran towards Marcus with agility, and with a crashing noise, Marcus and Harry went flying through the wall, and they went free falling towards the courtyard.

The air got stiff, and Harry's fist went through the wind like it was butter, and punched Marcus in the face, with such force, Marcus's nose broke, and Harry noticed his wings expand, and Harry was done with Marcus and his fucking wings.

Harry grabbed the wings, and his skin turned grey, and his eyes a bright blue, and his back turned black, and his muscles grew by 10 times, and then Harry tore the wing off, and Marcus screamed in pain, and then Harry ripped off the other one, and just as they were about to crash, Harry launched towards the wall.

Lycans now came at Harry, and Harry propelled off of the wall, and dodged a lycan attack.

_**Common Room.**_

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other as they exited, and saw Death eaters and Lycans swarming the floors.

"Ready for this Ginny?" asked Hermione, holding a chain, with a lightning bolt on it, and Ginny nodded, and then Hermione backed up, and ran to the ledge, and did a dive bomb towards the first floor, and turned into her lycan form.

Death eaters looked at Ginny, and chuckled, as they grabbed her.

Suddenly, the Death eaters fell, and standing there, holding Harry's shotgun, was Ron.

"What up little sis?" asked Ron.

"Good thing you showed up, otherwise, I'd be cannibal." said Ginny.

"Come on Wolf girl, show some back bone!" said Ron, and then saw the Lycans grab Neville.

"NO!" screamed Ginny, and ran towards the stairs, and launched into the air, and turned, and threw the lycans to the dungeon, and Neville looked at Ginny with fear.

"Thanks?" startled Neville.

"Neville! Board up the common room, this is the final stand, if Hermione, Ginny, and Harry can't keep this fight under control, this is where the Gryffindors make the final stand." said Ron.

"Let's do it." said Neville, and suddenly a lycan launched into Ron, throwing him through the wall.

_**Courtyard.**_

Harry went crashing into the ground, and Voldemort flew to the top of the Astronomy Tower. When Voldemort formed back to normal, he saw Dumbledore appear, and Dumbledore pulled a wand out.

"_Avada Kedavara!" _yelled Voldemort, and Dumbledore shot expelliarmus, and the two spells connected, and the spells combined broke through the wall, and most of the top went falling down towards the courtyard.

Harry dodged the rubble, and then launched over Marcus, and threw the lycans, and then Hermione came launching out, and Harry went to throw her, and noticed the necklace.

"Hermione." said Harry, and then he heard a ching noise, and Hermione turned to normal, and Harry noticed a sword was through her stomach. "NO!"

He saw Fenrir Greyback standing, and holding the bloody sword, and he licked the blood away, and chuckled lightly.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Greyback." said Harry, and threw Greyback hard.

_**7th floor.**_

Ron went crashing into the Room of Requirement, and held the shotgun, seeing a vampire standing there, and prepared to shoot.

"Ron! It's me! Selene!" said the vampire, showing her face, and Ron rubbed his face.

"Where's the real Michael?" asked Ron.

"What?" asked Selene.

"Marcus, he pretended to be Michael!" said Ron, and Neville noticed lycans running towards the Room of Requirement, and then everything slowed down.

_"Accio Shotgun!" _yelled Neville, and Ron lost the shotgun, and the shotgun went flying through the air, and flew into Neville's hand, and then shot, and the Lycans fell down the stairs, into the wall.

A lycan body slammed Neville, and the gun fell to the dungeon, and then Neville kicked the Lycan in the face, throwing it into the wall, and it fell over the ledge onto the bottom floor, and Neville rubbed his neck, and boarded the common room up, and then Ron came running out for dear life.

Suddenly, the lycans chasing Ron was killed, by Draco Malfoy.

"Nobody kills the Ginger except for me." said Malfoy, and then Selene came out, and she was holding her arm, that was bleeding, and then the ground shook.

"What in bloody hell is that?!" asked Ron, seeing outside, and saw something huge coming towards the castle.

_**Courtyard.**_

Harry killed Greyback finally, and looked towards the hills, and saw the thing, it was a fucking huge lycan...

* * *

_Please review and thanks. _


	14. Into the light with new hope

_Here's Chapter Fourteen. Please review and thanks_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen. Into the light with new hope.  
**_

* * *

Harry gulped as the gigantic lycan ran towards him, and then a beam of black and red hit the lycan, causing a huge explosion, throwing him and Marcus across the courtyard into the Forbidden Forest nearby, and Harry crashed into a tree, making it fall._  
_

A sharp pain rushed through Harry's head like a chainsaw cutting through wood, very... very... slowly.

Harry got up, and Marcus punched Harry in the face, throwing Harry into the ground, and Harry coughed hard, and black blood shot out, and then, Harry spun around, and did a spin kick to Marcus's leg, knocking him down, and Marcus got up, and grabbed Harry by the neck.

"You killed my brother!" yelled Marcus.

"I didn't kill him! A missile hit us! That's all I remember! I did not kill William, but I will kill you!" yelled Harry, and then grabbed a sword, and cut Marcus's head off, and then he got dizzy, and fell to the ground, and passed out as he saw footsteps running towards him.

_**Hogwarts Hosptial Wing. Next Day.**_

Harry woke up, and saw Hermione laying in a bed, with blood all over her blanket, and then he saw a piece of paper, and grabbed a pencil, and wrote on it.

_Everything may be partly the same, but I must say goodbye. Ron can be more than he is, we all know that, but whatever may be, I can't be there to see it. I must leave for everyone's protection. It's in my best vision that if I leave, people will be safer. And for once, now that Marcus is dead, I can look into the light with new hope..._ **Harry.**

Harry got up, and got his stuff, and walked out of the hospital wing, and down the grand staircase, still full of lycan bodies, and as he walked onto the third floor, he saw Ginny and Neville sleeping on each other, and some students crying. Probably because someone they cared about died.

He walked down the empty staircase with a grim feeling, and then as he reached the Grand Entrance, he saw Professors looking at him, and then as he exited, he saw something in the air coming for the castle, and he realized it was a missile from a jet.

Harry apparated away just in time, just as the castle was hit, and rubble flew through the air.

_Bloody hell... there's war coming. It's the beginning of the end for me. I have to get out of here. _thought Harry, and then disappeared into an alleyway as police sirens appeared.

* * *

_Please review and thanks. I know short ending, but it'll lead right into the next book, six months later. Stay tuned for Awakening. _


End file.
